


For Mighty Dread Had Seized Their Troubled Minds

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2018 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, NPC Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Harley's on the hunt for the perfect Christmas present
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Advent Fics 2018 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824643
Kudos: 3





	For Mighty Dread Had Seized Their Troubled Minds

A wise man once said that the best things in life were free. He’d obviously never had to duke it out for an apartment in Downtown Gotham, but he was almost right. The best things in life could cost any number of dollars, but the best gifts never cost a damn thing. 

“Put it in the bag, or I start getting creative.” Harley winks at the stiff in his white lab coat and goggles. He’s covered in some sort of weird green gloop that’s gotta be plant blood. 

Harley needs to try that out sometime. Some place where Ivy won’t see her at it, but rocking up to a robbery covered in plant blood sounds pretty fun. 

The plant scientist man thing is shaking, looking at the cucumber Harley brought along with her like it might hurt him all on its own. Adorable. This old thing? Why, this is just for show. Wait till you get a load of what she can do with a rotten tomato. 

“It…it…it won’t survive!” The science man stutters. 

Harley pulls back the cucumber. “Say what now?”

“The specimen. It won’t survive. It needs to stay in the isolation chamber. It’s very delicate.”

“Huh.” Harley looks across the room to where the specimen is twitching in its reinforced glass case, built neatly into the wall as if in personal defiance of her romantic endeavours. “Than can I get one isolation chamber to go?”

The science dude shakes his head. “This is the only one built for it. We’re working on something portable but it won’t be ready for months.”

If she were a character in a movie, Harley could demand that this new isolation chamber be made ready for her immediately and by some miracle it would be perfectly functional. If she were Batman, she’d whip one right up in five minutes and refuse to explain how her weird meta powers for being an insufferable know it all worked. As things stand, she’s a bona fide scientist, and if someone tells you that the science is gonna take months, that means the science is gonna take months. 

“Ok, Mister.” Harley gets her cucumber back under the science man’s nose. “If I can’t take that thing outta here with he, you gotta do me a favour. Understand?”

The guy is shaking like a leaf. Sheesh. It’s just a cucumber. He nods very quickly and Harley can’t help squealing in delight. 

“Oh my. Harley, it’s beautiful!” Ivy’s ebony brown eyes shimmer in the light from the isolation chamber. Pressed up against the glass, her mouth falls open in slack jawed awe. 

Inside the chamber, a very weird looking plant is twitching and writhing under the lights like it’s being tortured, but apparently that’s how it shows it’s having fun. That’s what the science man said, in a few more words but Harley’s professors did always say she had a knack for summary. 

Harley looks over her shoulder to where the science man is hovering at the door of the lab, his back very straight and his mouth turned down in a worried grimace. Still terrified. If she was gonna hurt him she would have done it by now. 

Harley flashes him a thumbs up and a grin. Science man almost jumps out of his skin. 

“I love it.” Ivy breathes, her breath ghosting the glass. “Thank you, Harley.”

And here comes the finishing move, how to close a deal in ten days. Harley slides an arm around Ivy’s waist and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Red.”

See? The best gifts, they’re always free. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >Bright_Elen: Awwwwww <3  
> >Also, As things stand, she’s a bona fide scientist, and if someone tells you that the science is gonna take months, that means the science is gonna take months. YES THANK YOU  
> >>Merixcil: Let Harley be a smart science person!!! Let he be super smart and sensible in her own way!!!!
> 
> >StoriesbyReese: So glad I stumbled across this! Another wonderful chapter and fav pairing!  
> >>Merixcil: Thank you!


End file.
